


This is Your Life (fanvid)

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Fanvids, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, The Werewolf is a Metaphor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Season 1 Alec Lightwood:  It's Complicated."You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so fricken repressed." -Isabelle Lightwood





	




End file.
